


Declarations

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [56]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Five times Gendry declares he's going to marry Arya Stark.Based on a tumblr post.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Tumblr Prompts [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/210287
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	Declarations

Declarations

xXx

(1)

“I’m going to marry you.” Gendry says and it’s probably the first time Arya has ever heard him speak without being spoken to first. He’s not particularly verbose, but the fact that he finds the time to talk to her means a lot, even to her less than socially experienced nine year old self.

“No one is going to marry me. I’m too much of a handful.” She replies, parroting back what she’s heard a number of times through her short life. 

Gendry looks pained by the admission. “No, I am, for sure.” He continues and then like the weirdo she’s always thought he was he just walks away, tired of waiting for his foster mom to remember to pick him up. 

(2)

“I’m going to marry you.” Now at sixteen it’s been years since the first time he said that, but as he says it again, the memories come flooding back. 

“No one is going to marry me. I’m a handful.” She replies this time, her answer less to do with what people like her sister tell her and more to do with self awareness. There’s a reason people called her a handful as a child, it was the truth and it continued to be so. 

“Nope, I’m definitely going to marry you.” 

He doesn’t walk away this time, but Arya doesn’t push. She doesn’t want the pain of hearing him laugh at his own joke. Not after spending the last few years wishing he really meant that. 

(3)

“I. Am. Going. To. Marry. You.” He’s mad at twenty-one, rain pouring over him, his clothing soaked through. 

They’re arguing, some disagreement she hadn’t even realized was a disagreement until he started getting angry. All she did was make a joke about how unlovable she was, hardly the worst thing she’s ever said. 

“Why do you keep saying that?” She asks. 

“ _ Because it’s true _ .” He grinds out between his teeth, turning on his heels and storming back to his car. 

(4)

“I’m going to marry you.” He looks nervous at twenty-eight, more nervous than she’s ever seen him. 

She shakes her head, no longer finding this joke endearing. 

“No one is going to marry me. I’m a handful.” She replies, feeling the weight of grief settle into her chest. As a child she felt indignant anger whenever someone told her that. As a teenager she owned it. Now as an adult, she just feels lonely at the prospect of spending the rest of her life alone, watching the people she loves move on with their lives in a way she wasn’t worthy of. 

“I am.” He tells her, gently but forcefully, stepping closer. “And don’t worry, I have two hands.” 

She feels tears prick her eyes, the sincerity on his face baring down on her. 

“Why?” She asks, the tears slipping free. 

“Because I love you. I always have, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

(5) 

“Hey,” Gendry calls out gently, his arms coming up around her waist as she stands looking herself over in the mirror. 

“What?” She asks, grinning like a fool as he leans down, laying a kiss against her shoulder left bare by her strapless white dress. 

“I married you.” He grins, so proud of himself.

“Of course, you’ve always been a man of your word.” 


End file.
